


Held

by grim_lupine



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Ray’s words are gone, he can’t find any of them, not a single clever thing to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Держать](https://archiveofourown.org/works/616284) by [grim_lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine), [SleepSpindles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles)



-

\--

“I know you, Ray,” Brad says quietly. His breath washes out hotly over Ray’s cheek, and Ray twitches slightly—Brad’s mouth is closeclose _so_ close to Ray’s and the fucker _will not_ give Ray what he’s asking for. Just wraps one of those huge fucking hands around Ray’s wrists and keeps them above Ray’s head, fingers tight in an unspoken warning that any attempts to move will be futile. Brad’s eyes are hot, slide over Ray’s body like it’s dinnertime and Ray’s the buffet.

“I know you,” Brad continues, “and I know there aren’t many people who can keep you down. You can be a vicious motherfucker when you want, Ray.” As if to demonstrate that Ray isn’t the only one, Brad bites Ray’s nipple hard enough to make Ray choke out a surprised “ _Fuck_ ,” hard enough that his cock twitches and Brad sees it (Brad sees _everything_ , he fucking stripped Ray down bareass naked and put him on their bed, refused to take off a single stitch of his own clothing, straddled Ray and held him down and Ray’s going to _die_ if Brad doesn’t touch him properly in the next thirty seconds. As prone as he is to exaggeration, right now all that feels like is the truth) and smirks. “Can’t get away from _me_ , though,” Brad murmurs, words buzzing against Ray’s skin, a tease and a dare and an iron promise. “No matter how much you try.”

All of Ray’s words are gone, he can’t find any of them, not a single clever thing to say. Not with how long Brad’s kept him here, cock leaking all over himself and aching with how much he needs to come. Not with the way Brad’s kneeling over him, body fully clothed but eyes stripped bare.

Ray grits his teeth, jerks his body up, trying to rub himself off against Brad’s thigh, his hip, fucking _something_. Brad grins, sharp and so smug that Ray’s torn between needing to suck his cock and kind of wanting to punch him in the face.

Not that any of it’s his choice.

Ray twists his wrists against Brad’s grasp, not from any real desire to break away, only to see if he _could_. Brad lifts an eyebrow, tightens his fingers. The sly curve of his mouth says _Not fucking likely_.

“Were you just planning to talk dirty to me all night?” Ray says, and oh look, he’s found his speech again. He ignores how raw and ragged his voice sounds, but mentally notes how it makes Brad wet his lips, tongue slipping out in a pink sliver. “Because if you were, that’s cool, Brad; I mean, who am I to deny you your freedom of speech and all that shit? But how about you let me go so I can jerk myself off while you say nice things about my cock and how much you want me, yeah?”

Brad doesn’t look irritated, or exasperated, or whatever the fuck people usually look like when Ray starts running his mouth off. He just smirks, more than a hint of fondness lining the amused set of his mouth, and he says, “Or, alternatively, I could just jerk _myself_ off right here and come all over your chest while you watch, and then see how nicely you can beg for me to let you come.”

“Or, _alternatively_ ,” Ray counters, making sure to amplify the mocking in his voice (it only makes Brad’s smirk widen), “I could kick you off of me and do whatever the fuck _I_ want to do.”

“Try it,” Brad says, _dares_. He shifts his weight until he’s sitting almost fully on Ray, pinning his hips down to the bed, holding his wrists in an immovable hold. Ray _does_ try, in earnest this time, because Ray Person does not pass up on a dare. Ray might love it when Brad’s a cocky motherfucker like this, but that doesn’t mean he won’t try and knock him out of it time and again, just for principle’s sake. Ray bucks up, twists to the side, kicks his legs, tries every surprise ‘ _yeah_ I’m a fucking Recon Marine’ move he knows, and all it gets him is Brad settling on him even more heavily, laughing wickedly in his ear.

Brad’s got him down, and there’s not a fucking thing he can do about it.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ray swears, even the jagged-glass sound of his own voice enough to make his cock jump, and it’s like his previous problem got reversed, now. He can’t _stop_ talking, babbles, “Come on Brad, you’ve got me, I can’t get away, you made your fucking point. What are you going to do with me now, Brad? Gonna jerk off all over me till I’m covered in your come, till all I can smell is you? That seems kind of like a waste when I could be sucking your cock instead. Want that, Brad, want me to suck you off, all nasty and wet just like you like it?”

“Jesus,” Brad says hoarsely, and something like triumph lights up warm in Ray’s stomach. Brad may be a goddamn giant freak of nature, with strong, huge fucking hands to go with it, but Ray’s got a filthier mouth than a veteran whore, and fuck if he doesn’t know how to use it.

“Just slide up here a little, Brad,” Ray coaxes, “wouldn’t even need to get your clothes all the way off. Just get your pants down and shove your cock in my mouth, c’mon Brad, you know I’ll make it so good. Let me suck your cock, Brad.”

“You—and that fucking mouth of yours,” Brad pants, and releases Ray’s wrists so he can get his pants out of the way. Ray catches Brad’s eyes, and very clearly leaves his wrists up in the same position. He can feel the ache in them, enough that he knows there’ll be a faint ring of bruises around them in the morning. Something to look forward to. Brad stares at him, fingers stilling for a moment, before he shudders out a breath and finally gets his cock out, scoots up until he’s scant millimeters from Ray’s mouth.

“Me and my fucking mouth,” Ray says hoarsely. “So fuck my mouth already, Brad.”

“Shut the fuck up, Ray,” Brad says tightly, a refrain as familiar to Ray as his own name. Before Ray can say _Make me, no really, make me_ , Brad shoves three fingers into Ray’s mouth, lets him suck on them for a moment, says, “Just open up for me and don’t move. I’m setting the pace.”

 _No shit_ , Ray doesn’t say, but he’s _thinking_ it. Brad’s cock is huge, and Ray already knows his jaw’s going to be aching by the time he’s done with this. Ray does just as Brad told him to do, lets Brad fuck his mouth exactly the way he wants it, until there’s spit pooling in Ray’s mouth and running down his chin, messy and wet and fucking _real_. Brad’s got one hand around the base of his cock, the other stroking the side of Ray’s face, his mouth, tracing around his lips stretched wide around Brad’s cock.

“So good like this,” Brad says distractedly. He never comes anywhere near Ray’s level of rambling insanity, but when he gets like this, so close to coming, his brain-to-mouth filter lessens ever-so-slightly. “ _Quiet_ like this, can’t say a word with my cock in your mouth, can you, Ray? Anyone saw you like this they wouldn’t even know how much trouble you normally are.” Ray sucks harder at that, swallows around his cock, and Brad lets one short, sharp noise escape him. “Good thing I like trouble,” Brad says even more quietly, and at those words Ray catches Brad’s eyes, holds them until Brad bites down on his lip and comes. Most of it Ray manages to swallow down, but some of it runs down his chin, smears across his mouth. Ray swipes his tongue out after those traces, so fucking turned on that when Brad scoots down to suck Ray’s tongue into his mouth and gets a hand around his cock, it takes barely three strokes before Ray’s coming all over himself, accidentally biting his own tongue.

Brad’s thumb runs over Ray’s hip in a practically nonexistent caress, until Ray’s ears stop ringing and his vision refocuses properly. Brad grabs Ray’s shirt and wipes the both of them off, tossing the shirt at the foot of the bed and pulling the covers up around them.

Ray waits a moment, until he thinks he can sound appropriately sly, and tells Brad, “You’re a kinky fucker, by the way.”

Brad yawns. “Shut the fuck up, Ray,” he says, sounding supremely self-satisfied.

This time, Ray does grin, says, “How about you make me.”

“In the morning,” Brad says drowsily, eyes already blinking shut. “I will.”

“Promises, promises,” Ray murmurs. Brad reaches out to grab Ray’s wrist, and that is how they fall asleep, Brad’s fingers tightening over the incipient bruises, wordlessly promising more to come.

\--

-


End file.
